Out of Love?
by zv.louisa.eb
Summary: Troyella are married and have 2 children. Gabbie starts to believe that Troy doesnt love her anymore and only loves their children. With the help of a couple of friends will they have their realtionship back or not? TxG CxT...the usual couples :
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, I'm just going to pick up Aveline from mum's okay?" Troy yelled to his wife.

"Yeah that's fine, I might take Milo to the beach so I might not be here when you get back" she replied, while walking down the stairs with her baby boy bouncing on her hip.

"'Kay. Bye-Bye Milo" Troy said, while giving his son a slobbery kiss.

As he left their house, Gabbie started to pack up the items she will need for their trip. She placed Milo in his pram and started to walk their usual route to the secluded patch of beach. She loved her life, well, used to. Ever since having Milo, which was only 8 weeks ago, she kept feeling that Troy loved their kids more then her. Of course she didn't want to compete with her children and loved the relationship they had with their father. But she just felt that she wasn't as pretty or youthful as she was when they first started dating.

Arriving at the beach, she automatically directed the pram towards the area that Troy and Gabbie called their own. This area made them feel so calm, so clear. They hadn't been here together for a while now.

This was the place they first said they loved each other….

_Lying out on some rugs, a 17 year old Troy and 16 year old Gabbie were watching the amazing sunset. Well, Gabbie was watching the sunset, she adored it, all the different colours and actually seeing the time change from day to night fascinated her. Troy on the other hand didn't really understand why it was so amazing, so was just playing with Gabbie's hair and watching her intently. Of course he couldn't deny the sunset was pretty but he had seen it so many times before and he was certain that his Gabbie was much prettier. _

_Gabbie sighed, when the sun had officially gone and turned to Troy lying next to her. _

"_What'cha thinking about?" she asked. _

_He hesitated, _

"_That every time you look at me, I get butterflies" He replied. He knew it sounded cheesy but it was actually what he was thinking about. At the very point she turned to him, he felt the rush in his stomach accelerate. _

_He was staring at her and she was staring back, equally as strong. It became pretty intense. He leaned in and captured her lips in his; she sighed against his lips and hauled herself up so she was lying on top of him. She pulled back as they both took a breath. He smoothed her hair back so he could see her face fully and looked into her eyes._

_They stayed like this for some time, before Troy opened his mouth to speak._

"_I Love you" he whispered._

_She stared at him. She was shocked, at first, but it soon turned into a different emotion as she felt her stomach become warm and fuzzy. She leaned down and balanced her lips on his. Not kissing, just touching. _

"_I love you too" she whispered. _

_He rolled them over so he was top and leaned down to her face and allowed their mouths to meet. He slid his tongue into her mouth and carried on worshipping her for sometime as he felt on top of the world. They both did….._

She remembered that day so clearly. It was amazing; it was definitely on her list of favourite days and memories. Of course giving birth to her beautiful children were very high on that list as well.

She hadn't actually sat down on the sand, just standing with Milo asleep in his pram. She decided that she didn't want to stay there, so she started to wander down the beach, discovering new areas.

She had walked for another 10 minutes before sitting on an empty section of sand. She took Milo out of his pram and watched him sleep in her arms. All she ever thought about now-a-days was the way Troy acted around her and this moment was no different.

After analysing Troy's actions and words today, she had decided that he didn't love her anymore. He hadn't given her a kiss this morning, just went straight to check on Aveline and Milo. But he hadn't actually kissed her that often and hadn't given her a good morning kiss since about a week after Milo was born. Troy also hadn't said goodbye or kissed her when she left for the beach, just Milo.

She hugged her little son closer to her chest and kissed the top of his head.

_Ring Ring, Ring Ring_

"Oh Shoot" Gabbie mumbled.

She rummaged around in her pocket trying to stop the noise that would probably wake Milo and start him off crying.

Luckily she found her phone and answered, it was Taylor. Her best friend ever since high school…

"Hey" Gabbie answered

"Hey, you okay" asked Taylor

"I'm alright I suppose, how are you?" She replied.

Taylor noticed the dejected tone in Gabbie's voice.

"Oh, I'm alright thanks. How are Milo and the rest of the family doing?"

"Everyone's fine. Milo's asleep at the moment. We're just at the beach at the moment. Troy is probably home by now with Aveline."

"Is everything alright between you and Troy?"

Taylor had twins, Isaac and Violet, with Chad, her childhood sweetheart, 2 years ago and is very aware of the emotions after giving birth She had researched post-natal depression a lot so was always quizzing her friends about their life after birth. It kind of fascinated her, but she was training to be a nurse so that sort of stuff did.

At the mention if Troy's name, Gabbie started to tear up. Realising that Tory didn't love her anymore was one of the hardest things she would ever have to do, she was sure of it.

"He doesn't love me anymore" She whispered to her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mummy and Milo's home!!" screeched Aveline, whilst running towards the door

"Hi mummy and Milo" Troy said as he took Milo out of his pram, he through Gabbie a quick smile and walked towards the kitchen

Gabbie gave her beautiful smile back before turning back into her straight lipped facial expression.

"Come on Aveline, time for bath and bedtime" she sighed. She picked up the three year old and took up to start the evening routine.

Meanwhile, downstairs Troy was sitting with Milo asleep in his arms, whispering to Chad on the phone…

"You alright, man?" Chad said through the phone

"Yeah, Milo's asleep at last and Gabbie is taking Aveline to bed" Troy replied

"Speaking of which, how is Gabbie doing after having Milo?"

"She's good I think, slightly stressed so I'm just trying to help out with the kids as much as possible"

There was a bit of a pause on Chad's half,

"Hmmm, thought as much"

Troy frowned, "What?"

"Taylor was on the phone to Gabbie when she was at the beach earlier. What I got from the conversation is that Gabbie is feeling, I don't know, slightly depressed and alone. Don't quote me on that but I think you should, I don't know, try to, maybe, just know that this birth might be different from Aveline's."

Troy just stared at Milo; he didn't know how to take that information. He loved Gabbie and he thought she was just stressed from both of the children and tried his hardest to help.

He wouldn't believe it.

Chad wasn't around their house every day so he didn't know.

He wasn't sure how long he was silent for just mulling his thoughts around in his head.

"Hmmm, okay…Thanks…. I have to go now…I'll speak to you later. Bye" Troy mumbled out.

"Bye" Chad replied

"What did he say?" Taylor asked quietly, as she came and sat by Chad on the sofa.

"Ermmm, not much. I'm not sure if he believed it. You know how Troy is; if he can't see it he won't believe it."

"Well, he better believe it. You never know what will happen with Gabbie. Everyone is different when it comes to these sort of things."

"I know, I know, but what else can we do?" sighed Chad

Meanwhile, Troy was still sitting downstairs, wondering about what Chad had told him on the phone. He was trying to think back to when it might seem that Gabbie was alone. He was always there for her; she was the love of his life for goodness sake.

_Gabbie slammed the door and ran out into the cold, dark evening. She hated it when she argued with her parents, she was never able to have one without being dramatic, but you know, that's what 17 year old girls are like. And this time here she was outside, walking towards the park without a jacket or mobile. The weather didn't look that promising either. But she was unable to turn back now; she had to wait it out for a bit. _

_She sat down on the swings for a while, well quite a long time actually._

_It soon started to rain and she decided going home was a good idea but wasn't concentrating on which way she was walking; the stars looked pretty that night. Eventually she came to the opening of a forest. Obviously she was too scared to walk into it so she just sat down at the edge in the moonlight, mesmerized by the view._

_Meanwhile…_

_Troy was knocking on the Montez's front door. Maria soon came to answer but didn't realise who it was not_

"_Gabbie, you were out for ages this time. I was starting to get worried….oh Troy. Hi"_

"_Hi. Where's Gabbie?" He asked, becoming slightly nervous as he didn't truly understand what her first sentence meant._

"_Oh, we had a bit of an argument; you know how she likes to storm out. But I thought she would be back by now, it's been quite a while" she replied while sticking her head out of the door as if Gabbie was walking up the path that moment. She wasn't._

"_When did she leave?" he asked?_

"_A couple of hours ago."_

_Troy's eyes widen at the amount of time. She was never usually out this long._

"_Okay, I'll just go search around the usual spots." He said, whilst walking up the path. He knew that whenever she was upset or angry she went to the park at the bottom of the hill so he went straight there expecting to see her on the swing. He got a bit of a shock when she wasn't there._

_He was definitely becoming nervous now._

_He pulled out his phone and speed-dialled Gabbie's phone_

_Ring Ring, Ring Ring_

"_Hey, you've reached Gabbies phone, sorry I'm busy at the moment..." Troy cut off the answer machine and phone Chad._

"_Hey man, what's up?" Chad asked_

"_Hey. Gabbie had an argument with her parents and she has ran off somewhere but I'm not sure where. Kinda need your help and Taylors."_

"'_Kay, where are you?" Chad asked_

"_The park at the bottom of the hill"_

"_Okay, be there in a minute"_

_The both hung up their phones._

_After about 2 minutes of pacing around, Troy saw Chad's car pull up. Troy got into the back and started to tell the other two about what happened. They were generally driving around while listening to the story. All of a sudden Taylor screamed_

"_There" she pointed towards the forest, "There's someone over there". She went to open her door but Chad pulled her back_

"_You don't know who it is. Me and Troy will go and check". _

_Troy had already left the car and was running over to the person. _

"_Troy, what are you doing?" Chad yelled_

_Gabbie looked up. _

"_Troy?" she whispered. _

_He reached her and let out a sort of sigh mixed with a groan._

"_What the hell where you thinking? Leaving the park and coming to the forest? The forest Gabbie?" He whispered shouted._

_She just looked up at him innocently. _

"_What? I was looking at the stars. It's not that late." She replied_

"_It's nearly half ten."_

_She shot straight up onto her feet._

"_WHAT?" she screeched. "Oh my goodness, I'm going to be in sooo much trouble."_

_She paused; silently working out the situation she was in, in her mind., Pulling off his jacket Troy wrapped it around Gabbie while pulling her into a tight hug. _

_Sighing in her hair he whispered_

"_Don't ever do that again. I can't loose the love of my life. Ever."_

He didn't really understand what Chad was talking about. Gabbie, his Gabbie wasn't alone or depressed.

After sitting on the sofa for a couple of hours he decided he didn't know anything anymore. He went over all the different ways she had acted towards him during the last couple of weeks and silently cursing Chad as he finally acknowledged that, maybe, just maybe, he was right. He wasn't sure, but he would keep watch on his beautiful wife.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was Isaac and Violets 4th birthday so the Bolton family were rushing around in the morning getting ready for the barbeque at Taylor and Chad's house.

Troy was aware of the facial expressions the Gabbie had on her face which he never noticed before. She was always tight-lipped and whenever she smiled, it never seemed to reach her eyes.

Standing at the door of the Danforth's home, they looked like the perfect family, they all looked beautiful but the feelings were all mixed and no-one would be able to understand what any of their thoughts meant.

Just before the door opened Troy gave a smile which just made her believe he was in actual fact in love with her and that she was beautiful. But she quickly looked down and saw her wobbly belly and knew that she was just lying to herself.

"Hello." Greeted Violet, as she pulled on Aveline's arm "Let's go play on our new trampoline"

"Yay." She replied

Troy chuckled at the girls before allowing Gabbie with Milo into the house. Taylor came into the hallway and pulled Gabbie aside while Troy went straight into the garden to see Chad and the others.

"Gabbie, oh my god, Milo is so big now. And so cute." She gushed.

"I know. He's beautiful" She sighed whilst looking straight at her son. They both walked outside.

Gabbie didn't realise how many people were actually in their garden, it was packed. All the children were on the trampoline or playing with Chad while the adults were gathered around talking, laughing and enjoying themselves.

Looking around the people, Gabbie didn't think she belonged there. She saw Troy standing with a couple of guys who she knew and he looked perfect, and she, she didn't.

She felt a tug on her arm and looked up to see Taylor – holding Milo – directing her over to a group of women.

"Come on, let's go meet with the others, they'll be dying to meet Milo." Taylor said.

Gabbie sighed, pulled in her stomach and walked towards the girls.

"Gabbie! How are you? Haven't spoken to you in a while" One of the girls said.

So, they started off the conversation talking about anything and everything…

On the other side of the garden, Troy was standing around, laughing at Chad being attacked by about 15 children. He searched the garden looking for his amazing wife, at last he saw her. Maybe he was biased, but he was sure that Gabbie was the prettiest woman ever to grace the planet.

He noticed how she was unusually quiet with her group of friends and that she was constantly looking down, not wanting to be the centre of any attention.

Chad had managed to get away form the crowd of children and turned his head in the direction that Troy was looking. Gabbie.

"So, how are you both doing?" Chad asked

At that moment there was a loud cry. Everyone stopped and looked towards the direction of noise. Aveline had fallen over and crying hysterically, running towards her mummy.

Gabbie quickly picked her up, examining her knees and elbows, they wasn't much damage, just a couple of scrapes. But to a three year-old, it's the same pain as a life threatening injury. After a while, most of the adults had gone back to their conversations, except Troy. He was walking over to the girls.

At the sound of his sister's cry, Milo decided to join in. At that point, Troy sped up and quickly took Milo away and calmed him down. Taylor then walked into the house to help Gabbie clean up Aveline.

"Come on girlie, nearly all cleaned up. You're a brave solider, you know?" Gabbie said to Aveline, who gave a teary giggle.

"How's it going in here" Taylor asked

"All good, I think, just a couple of grazes. You got some cool plasters didn't you?" she answered while looking at Aveline and rubbing her nose against that of her daughters. Once she was done, Aveline flew back outside to show off her new and cool plasters to the other children.

On the way downstairs she bumped into Troy coming up to check on her and Gabbie. She quickly showed him her plasters and ran outside. He was about to join her, assuming Gabbie and Taylor were going to have some girlie conversation and he had learned from experience not to listen. But something Taylor said made him stand there, listening…

Gabbie placed herself on the toilet while Taylor was standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"You know, Troy loves you." Taylor whispered, "Anyone can tell he dotes over you and the kids. Obsessively"

"Yeah." Gabbie replied doubtfully.

Troy stalled at the tone in her voice.

"You don't understand what he was like after you gave birth to Milo, it wasn't natural…

_Troy ran out of the delivery room, crying, and fell straight over on the floor in front of his parents and best friends._

"_She had a boy. My baby had a boy. He's perfect. She's perfect." He grinned. Any one could tell that he was out of breath but you could also tell that he didn't care. He picked up Aveline and starting spinning her around._

"_You have a brother, mummy had a boy." He planted a kiss on Aveline and ran back into the delivery room, stumbling along the way. _

_He was totally delirious, or just totally in love._

"But Taylor, you don't understand" she sighed. "I'm, fat and ugly."

She looked down at herself and you could tell she was losing her composure.

Troy couldn't understand what she was saying. He was frozen in that spot on the stairs, thinking he was having a hallucination from what Chad had be en telling him. He couldn't believe that Gabbie had convinced herself she was fat or ugly. It just, wasn't right.

"Gabbie you are certainly neither of those things and I know for a fact Troy agrees with me. You have an amazing figure and beauty to die for." Taylor couldn't understand what she had to say to make her see what she and the rest of the world saw.

"I'm not like I was at school or college. And Troy knows it as well, that's why he's been acting differently around me." She broke into tears, "I'm fat and ugly" she sobbed.

The door opened a little further and there was Troy standing, staring at his wife. Shocked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading, I didn't really think anyone would (:**

**Do you think the flashbacks are too much; I have put them in each chapter so far?**

**Just wanted to say thanks**

**Love you lotsies. **

**Louisa xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Troy was just standing at the doorway. He couldn't get his head around the fact that Gabbie thought she was ugly or fat. He walked forwards, silently realising that Taylor had left, and stared intensely at Gabbie. She, of course, moved her head to the side, avoiding any sort of eye contact. She thought that if they were going to be breaking up here, she would at least be able to convince herself later that he didn't really mean it because it wasn't in his eyes.

Troy was looking at Gabbie, trying to work out how she was fat or ugly and why she was alone and depressed.

"Gabbie…" he started.

She wouldn't look at him so he quickly locked the bathroom door and knelt down in front of her. He could tell she was going to break into tears any minute and he really hated her in pain. She still wouldn't look at him, so he gently pulled her face towards him.

"Troy, don't. I understand everything. We can get a divorce if you want." That's when she broke.

He quickly pulled her off the toilet seat and onto his lap. At first she tried to struggle, she didn't want to break up like this otherwise she may not be able to leave. She could tell by the ruggedness of his breath and the wetness on her shoulder that he was crying as well.

"I love you" Troy whispered. "I love you more than anything in the world"

"But…" she added, waiting for him to talk

"But nothing. I don't want a divorce; I don't want anything, other than you."

"It's okay, to not love me anymore. I don't really like me. You don't have to lie." She said softly

Troy clenched his fists and shot up. He grabbed her face in his hands and made her look at him. "I'm not lying. I love you. Why has that gone out of your head?! I have always loved you"

She whimpered and he let go of her face. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, cradling her face by his chest.

There was a knock at the door and Chad's voice was heard into the bathroom "Aveline is having hysterics, she can't find either of you and she wants you." He said softly "We can't get her to stop crying"

"Tell her we're fine and will be out shortly" Tory said back in a not so nice tone of voice.

"Hmmm, okay. Sorry" Chad replied. If he was honest, Chad had tried that already and she was still crying immensely but he knew how Troy got when he was in a mood, and he definitely didn't want to be around.

Gabbie tried to haul herself off of Troy's lap, not looking at him but his hands were gripping her waist tightly to him.

"No, we need to sort this out" he said

"She's crying, we can't leave her" she said softly into her hands

""Chad, will be able to deal with her" he replied

Gabbie was still looking into her hands in her lap "You don -" She was cut off by Troy

"Why won't you look at me? You haven't looked at me at all. Why wont you talk to me?" he asked

She looked down, tears forming in her eyes again. She broke.

"It's okay….I" she hiccupped "I know…you don't….love me…cause I'm fat…..ugly and depressed." She chocked out.

Troy felt his own tears forming, his wife had been feeling like this, and he didn't have a clue. He was such a horrible husband.

"Gabbie," he sobbed out. "Can you look at me please?"

She hated herself, she had made him cry, which just made her cry even harder.

Eventually she looked up at him and they just stared into each others eyes. He was trying to convince her with his eyes that he was telling the truth.

"I love you. You're not fat; you have an amazing figure which I love so much." He paused, as he felt more tears fall from his eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever set eyes on and everyday I love you more."

Gabbie hiccupped as he carried on

"Every morning I watch you sleep and I can't believe my luck that you still want me after 9 years. You are totally out of my league yet you love me."

They stared at each, love showing in their eyes.

"I love you" Gabbie whispered so quietly he nearly missed it. But he didn't. He closed his eyes at her words and hugged her into his chest. He sighed and began to speak again.

"You've been feeling lonely? And depressed? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked

Before she could answer, they heard Aveline coming up the stairs crying for her mummy and daddy.

Gabbie was still crying on Troy's lap so she lifted herself up and this time Troy didn't object.

"We have to see her" she whispered to him

He gave a hug before pulling away "I'll go and calm her down. You wait here and we can carry on when I get back" he said.

He left the bathroom, leaving Gabbie alone. She fell to the ground and let her tears take over her body. After everything that has happened over the last weeks and especially last couple of days, she was exhausted. She just wanted to curl up in bed with Troy and cry it all away. But she had to wait for him to come back and have another talk which she wasn't up for.

Lying down on the floor, she went over the memories she had with Troy

"_I'm Troy" he said to Gabbie_

"_I'm Gabbie" she replied. The bell rang and Gabbie was being pulled by Taylor to her classroom._

"_Ohh, you were talking to the new boy. He's cute." Taylor said matter-of-factly. "He likes you. I could tell from his eyes"_

"_You could not tell that he liked me just from his eyes." She replied, while rolling her own eyes at her best friends thoughts._

_Those bright blue eyes. The amazingly beautiful sea coloured eyes that had just mesmerized her, thought Gabbie. She was pulled out of her little dream by Taylor whacking her arm and signalling over to Troy waving over to them._

"_Hmm, whatever girlie"_

_Mrz. Montez opened the door to find Troy at the door. _

"_Hi Mrs. Montez, is Gabbie ready?" he asked_

"_Oh, im afraid she isn't coming to school today she fell quite ill last night" she saw his eyes widen in worry "Just the lfu, you know how it comes around."_

"_Oh, okay, well..erm" if he was being honest he wanted to go up those stairs and sit with her but he knew that Mrs. Montez would never allow him to skip school at he was certain she would call his parents. "I'll come round after school and see how she's doing"_

"_Okay Troy." She waved to him as he left the house driveway. _

_He waited a couple of minutes till he was sure that she had gone back into the main house. He then walked back and went into the garden, making sure he ducked as he went passes the kitchen. He climbed up the tree and went onto Gabbies balcony. Luckily he heard say she would allow hjer to sleep and she would come up in a while to check on her. _

_Troy silently opened the door and saw Gabbie lying onj her bed looking ridiculously pale. He went over and sat on her computer chair by her head. He started stroking her hair as she opened her eyes._

"_Troy, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly_

"_Your mum said you were ill. I couldn't go to school and leave you" she replied, equally as quiet as he was aware of being around the house._

"_Don't be silly, its just the flu." She said_

"_Gabbie, are you alright? Who are -" Mrs. Montez came into Gabbies room and saw Troy. The moment between them seemed so cute it nearly melted her heart. Nearly. Troy was missing school._

"Aveline's alright now, she was just worried that we had left without her" Troy said as he walked into the bathroom. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Gabbie was lying on the floor in the bathroom, with a pool of her sick next to her.

"Gabbie?!" Troy shouted as he rushed to her side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope it's okay (;**

**Thanks for reading**

**Loveeeeee Louisa xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my god" Taylor screeched as she reached the bathroom door. Troy was standing there, holding Gabbie in his arms with her unconscious with sick around her mouth.

"What happened? I'll call an ambulance" she was about to hurry off to the phone when Troy stopped her

"No. You know how Gabbie hates them, it will just freak her out even more when she wakes up" He said. She looked at him, outraged and then felt slightly bad as she realised she had forgotten the fear. He noticed her face fall a little and sighed,

"I'll take her in my car to the hospital. Could you take the kids to my mums. I don't think they would like to see their mum like this, in this state."

She understood what he meant, she looked so lifeless. She nodded and turned into the garden.

Troy ran as fast as he could with Gabbie in his arms, to their car, and he lifted her in the back.

"Come on Gabbie, wake up baby." He whispered lightly against her head as he quickly kissed her. No response so he ran to his door.

He didn't know how he made it to the hospital, he couldn't keep his eyes on the road, scared that something was going to happen to her and he wouldn't be able to stop the car and get to her. But, somehow he had made it and now he was running into the entrance and trying to find a doctor or nurse, or someone to help.

"I need a nurse, my wife has fainted, or collapsed or, I don't know. She needs some help" he said to the receptionist. She nodded and found a nurse to take Gabbie into a room. Troy was asked to wait in the waiting room which he quickly declined.

"I want to stay with her. I can't leave. She hates hospitals" he said to the nurse

"I understand but you need to stay in the waiting room while we check her over" the nurse replied.

Troy was going to argue again, but looked at Gabbie and was defeated. She was so lifeless.

"Get me, if anything, anything at all happens" he said quietly as he left the room.

He had paced in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. It had only been one hour.

The door opened and his heart stopped beating for a bout a second and then it went into full blast, hammering away in his chest.

It was Taylor and Chad. Troy sighed, he didn't know whether he was suppose to be relieved or scared.

Taylor went up to Troy and gave him hug whispering in his ear that everything was going be okay. Taylor and Chad sat on sofa as Troy was by the doorway, explaining what had happened since he left their house.

There was silence; they didn't know what to say.

Troy went back to pacing up and down the waiting room. Taylor was starting to get worn out just by looking at him.

"How are the kids?" Troy asked quietly

"Milo's fine. Aveline; was a bit difficult but they are at your mums. I explained everything to her. Well, what had happened today."

Troy just nodded and carried on pacing.

Eventually a doctor came in and said that was allowed visitors.

Troy silently walked towards the door, dreading what she was going to be like. Was she going to be awake? How was she going to act?

He walked into her room and stopped. His eyes trailed all over her face and body, the tubes and wires seemed to be coming out of everywhere. He felt his eyes water up at the sight. She looked so pale and, so, un-Gabbie like.

He stood there, staring at her, crying. It was unbearable.

Gabbie chuckled quietly.

Troy directed his gaze to her face and realised her eyes were open. He didn't know how to begin.

"How are you?" he asked softly.

"I'm okay. I hate it here; The smell, the beds, the doctors. It all freaks me out." She replied "How are you?" she asked

He ignored that question, he didn't care about himself, he just wanted her to be okay.

"I'm sorry I brought you here. But then I'm not." He said thinking about her lying on the floor, looking so dead-like.

He slowly walked to her head and pulled the chair up next to her. He started to stroke her hair as she sighed lightly.

He was having a mental fight with himself, he wanted to ask her so many things about the last couple of weeks and days, but he didn't know whether it was the right time.

He was about to speak when a nurse came in to see Gabbie.

"Hey. How are you doing?" she asked her. She came round to check on a few tubes going in and out of Gabbie's body.

Gabbie mumbled something back, she wasn't in pain from the tubes, but it felt awfully uncomfortable.

"You want some food?" the nurse asked softly

Gabbie closed her mouth and shook her head. "No." she replied.

The nurse sighed, "I'll get the doctor in so we can add the food tube into your stomach" and she walked out.

Troy stared at Gabbie and she was aware of it.

"Why won't you eat?" he asked quietly

"I tried once, and was sick. It was horrible. I don't want to be sick again." She replied, just as quietly.

They were staring into each others eyes as they spoke.

"Baby, you have to eat again. You'll get worse if you don't"

She shook her head as she felt the tears forming in her eyes. "No." she said quietly.

Troy didn't know what to do. He didn't want to set her off again as he didn't know how she would cope but he wanted her to eat. He dropped it for the moment. At least the doctor was coming soon.

"What happened today?" he asked, not really expecting an answer as she might not want to tell him. She was still so fragile.

"It was just stress." She said, pausing to think for a while. "The crying; it made me sick. Then I was cold and blacked out." She stopped talking.

"I love you" he whispered. "I was so scared. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. It just; makes me feel sick thinking about it. I love you so much"

The last couple of hours were on fast forward in her head.

She began crying. He loved her. He loved her and she was pushing him away.

Pulling her into a hug – which was a bit awkward due to the tubes and wires – he put his face in her hair.

"I love you" she whispered back

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope that was okay. Sorry if any of the hospital stuff wasn't right I just made it all up (:**

**I have one more chapter planned but then they would be in love again so not sure whether to carry on with their life after or just finish it?**

**What do you think?**

**Thanks for reading**

**Love Louisa (: xxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

After a couple of days in the hospital Gabbie was nearly back to her old self, she was eating properly, the kids were happy and it seemed her and Troy were back to the "honeymoon" period. Today, she was being let out of hospital and they were taking th children to the zoo.

So Gabbie was waiting on her hospital bed as Troy was talking to the doctor. Troy had stayed with her in the hospital room for the last couple of days, only going home to see the children and make sure they were alright. Gabbie hated herself for being alone with the children, so much so that every time she thought about them without their parents she started to cry. She had missed them so much, and he knew that taking them to the zoo would never balance it away but at least she could try.

Troy ran over to her as he saw she was getting up off of the bed to meet him.

"Troy, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm not elderly you know" she chuckled at him. He had been so helpful, maybe slightly too helpful but he was petrified that something was going to happen to her. She guessed that it would wear off over time and he would go back to his normal self.

"I'm just making sure. I don't want you collapsing again" he said as he kissed her on the lips. They smiled at each other and walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

Thanking some of the nurses, they made their way to their car and drive home. Gabbie started to think about the children, waiting at their house with Taylor and Chad. Those two had been truly amazing friends over the last couple of days, looking after the kids whenever Troy was at the hospital and their grandparents weren't available. Gabbie would have to make it up to them big time.

She ran up the driveway, leaving Troy with the bags and items they had taken to the hospital. She chuckled as she heard him yell to her,

"Baby, stop running, please. I don't want you to fall over or anything just as you have come out of hospital".

She turned around and throw him a quick smile but carried on up the steps to the front door. He walked, shaking his head at his wife.

Opening the door she was greeted by Aveline jumping straight up into her arms.

"Mummy, I missed you" she said as Gabbie hugged her tightly back. The tears started to form in her eyes as she embraced her three year old.

"I missed you too baby. So much" Gabbie whispered in Aveline's ear.

Gabbie started crying and Aveline pulled back a bit.

"You upset?" she asked her mummy

"No, im just very happy to see you girlie." She replied. Aveline jumped down from her mummy's hip and was running out of the hall yelling behind her

"I'll go and get Tay and the others, they're outside"

Gabbie stood in the doorway, crying. She heard the door close behind her and felt Troy's hands come around her waist and hug her from behind. He buried his head into her hair and whispered "It's okay. You're home now"

"I know, I've just missed them so much" she replied as she turned around so they were facing each other. She looked into his eyes, "I love you, you know." She said.

"Oh, look at the happy couple" They heard Taylor say. Troy quickly wiped the tears from Gabbie's face with the pad of this thumb and gave her a quick peck on the lips before turning them both around, facing the couple in front of them. Troy's hand was staying firmly on Gabbies hip, letting her know that he was there for her.

Gabbie strode forwards and took Milo from Chad's arms, thanking him quickly before turning her attention to her son. She showered him with kisses all over his head. She turned and went into the living room softly talking to Milo who was awake and giggling at his mummy's actions.

Troy was still in the hallway, watching Gabbie walk into the living before turning to Taylor and Chad and thanking them so much for helping them during this time. They chatted for a while before making their excuses and leaving the happy family alone together for the firdt time in what seemed to Troy as a very long time.

He picked up Aveline and carried her into the living room with Gabbie and Milo. They looked adorable together, mother and son, both amazingly beautiful.

Troy sat down next to Gabbie who automatically leaned in to his shoulder while Aveline sat on his lap and curled up in a comfortable ball. Troy turned his head and kissed Gabbie on the top of her head as she softly looked up at him and smiled.

They looked like the perfect family and for the time being, they were.

They had been sitting there for quite a while, speaking softly to each other about what Aveline had been doing the last couple of days. Gabbie loved hearing all the exciting activities and happenings that had taken place when she was away but felt horrible that she wasn't there to witness them herself. Nor was Troy and that was her fault.

She decided there and then, never to be so stupid again and to make sure that her family were happy. She never wanted to miss another day away from her children or husband.

"So" Troy started softly, directing his speech towards his daughter who looked up at him with her mummy's big brown eyes, "We were thinking about taking you and Milo to the zoo this afternoon. What do you think?" he asked

He smiled as her eyes widen with joy at the suggestion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I wasn't actually planning that much for the return, this was going to be about the trip to the zoo but I will do that next chapter (:**

**Hope it was okay.**

**Thanks for reading and story alerting it and reviewing it and other shizzz stuff (: I love hearing your opinions on it (:**

**Love Louisa xxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Troy parked the car, Aveline had shot out and was jumping around waiting for the rest of her family so they could get moving.

"Mummy, come on" she whined.

"Alright girlie, we're coming. We're not going to miss anything I promise." Gabbie soothed to her.

Gabbie was picking up Milo from the backseat as Troy was lifting out the pram from the boot of the car. Milo was soon tucked safely away sleeping with Gabbie pushing him towards the queue to the tickets. Troy had his arm around Gabbie's shoulder and was holding Aveline's hand, stopping her from running towards the entrance.

The lady at the desk had told them about the different shows that were going on and Aveline was specifically excited about going to the sea lion show, she couldn't wait to watch them splashing about and getting everyone wet. Gabbie didn't look too excited about the prospect.

Troy had taken over Milo from Gabbie who was now making sure that Aveline wasn't running away and becoming lost.

Aveline was amazed at all the different animals, the giraffes, the lions – who she found slightly scary but most of they were asleep so it wasn't that bad. The four of them were slowly making their way around the park, looking at every single animal just for Aveline.

Every once in a while, Troy would kiss Gabbie's head, or sniff her hair as she leaned into him. Their hands were now linked together, with Troy pushing Milo with one hand. They came outside a darker building which said at the top "Reptiles". Aveline, full sprinted in, while Troy followed her in. He turned to look at Gabbie when he felt her hand slip from his. She peered in and saw Aveline, her face pressed against the nearest tank; she closed her eyes and looked back to Troy.

"I'll take Milo, you go in with her and we'll meet you out here when you have finished" she said. She had the biggest fear of snakes and spiders and everything else creepy crawly. Aveline came running back out and held onto Gabbie's hand, pulling her into the building.

"Come on mummy, they aren't that bad" she said. Looking at her daughter, she laughed at her expression, she had her bottom lip jutting out in a very cute way and her eyes seemed to double in size.

Troy took Milo again and pushed him in, knowing that Gabbie was now going to follow in with Aveline.

She took a deep breath and quickly caught up with Troy, immediately latching onto his back. He turned around and placed his hand on the bottom of her back, softly edging her forwards.

Aveline was already staring intently at a snake, she turned towards her parents

"Can I get one?" she asked

Gabbie's eyes widen and she hid her face in Troy's chest. She shivered at the thought of having a live snake in her house.

"Maybe not at the moment, I don't think mummy would be able to cope" he chuckled. Aveline pushed out her bottom lip again and stared up at her mummy

"Put that little lip of yours away" she smiled before adding, "maybe daddy will buy you a toy one from the gift shop on the way out"

They carried on around, stopping at every single window so Aveline could look at the different types of snakes.

Eventually Gabbie leaned up to Troy's ear and whispered "I'm going to take Milo out of here, we'll wait for you two outside". Troy looked at her, gave her a quick peck and nodded; allowing her to take control of the pram.

Finally Troy and Aveline came outside and saw Gabbie and Milo sitting on a bench near by. Aveline went bounding up and sat down next to them.

"What's next?" she asked, still full of energy.

Gabbie looked down at her watch, it was 12.45.

"Well we could go and watch the sea lion show, that's in 15 minutes and then sit down for some lunch" she proposed

"Yeah, sea lion show!" Aveline exclaimed.

Gabbie got up from the bench and automatically linked hands with Troy as her took over Milo.

Arriving at the show, it wasn't that full but it definitely wasn't empty.

"Can we go right down the bottom?" Aveline asked

Gabbie looked at Troy, who stared at his wife.

"I'll stay with Milo up here and you can go down" she said to him. He stared at her, unsure on whether to agree. He was slightly scared of leaving them in this busy arena where he couldn't see her. If he was at the top with Milo he would be able to keep his eyes on her.

Aveline was then pulling on her daddy's arm "Come on, need to get to the front" she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked Gabbie. "I don't mind staying up here if you want to go down with Aveline"

She shook her head, "I don't really want to get wet" she said

He smiled, "'Kay, we'll meet you after the show" he quickly gave her a peck on the lips before allowing Aveline to drag him down the steps. He quickly caught up with her and scooped her up in his arms before jogging down the rest of the steps and placing her in a good line of direction. He was also able to see Gabbie and Milo from their position.

During the show, Aveline and Troy became soaked, the sea lions were definitely big and were able to position themselves right in front of the crowd.

At last it came to an end and everyone started to crowd around the small exits to be able to leave. Gabbie decided she would just wait inside the arena and wait for everyone to leave before she attempted to push a pram and Milo out. She wasn't really a big fan of massive crowds.

Looking around, Troy tried to locate his wife; he couldn't. He was holding Aveline on his hip and she was looked for them as well. Stupidly he hadn't stated a place to meet after. Frantically he got himself and Aveline out of the crowds and to make his way out of the arena. He decided they should wait on the grass below the exit so he would be able to see them come out.

After about 5 minutes, the crowds were starting to thin out. He started to think that maybe that got out before everyone else, but looking around he couldn't see them.

Eventually he saw Gabbie trying to calm down a crying Milo along with bringing the pram down the steps; luckily a man was helping her carry the pram down the stairs.

Troy walked over as they reached the bottom and thanked the man before hugging Gabbie and kissing her softly on the lips.

"I couldn't find the slope to bring the pram down and Milo was crying" she chuckled, "he quite enjoyed the show though." Scanning her eyes down Troy's clothes and quickly glancing over at Aveline's dress, her eyes widen "Well, you got a bit didn't you" she stated

"It was soo much fun mummy, you should of come down. Milo would have loved it". Aveline stated with a high amount of energy.

Troy chuckled, "I think Milo is a bit too small to get wet at the moment" he said. "Shall we go and have lunch now?" he asked

"Yeah, definiately" Gabbie answered.

They started walking towards a patch of grass in the sun, Troy with his hand around Gabbies waist. He leaned into her ear whispering "I thought we had lost you. You shouldn't scare people like that"

She through him a quick apologetic smile before turning to Aveline who was sitting on the grass.

"Baby, you need to get up so we can put the rug down" Gabbie said to her daughter, who immediately got up and helped her daddy locate the rug. She then got up and carefully picked up Milo – with the help of Gabbie – and sat down with him on her lap. Troy placed him arm around Gabbie who was making sure that Aveline was careful with Milo. They watched Aveline lean down and kiss Milo on the top of his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well I think that's it. Finished**

**But I'm going to be writing a new story (:**

**Thanks for reading**

**Love Louisa**


End file.
